


I Wanna Make Up My Mind

by Bittodeath



Series: {With Every Broken Bone} [I Swear I Lived] [2]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Sex, Getting Together, Hate Sex, Interlude, Multi, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Peter Adam Parker and Eddie Brock are colleagues, and they hate each other.Doesn't mean they can't blow some steam together.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Peter Parker, Eddie Brock/Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote
Series: {With Every Broken Bone} [I Swear I Lived] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738180
Comments: 17
Kudos: 144
Collections: Marvel Universe





	I Wanna Make Up My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand alone, in which case it's just porn, but it's actually an interlude introducing Peter A. Parker, Eddie Brock and Veddie for the next part of this series.

Eddie opened the door blindly, his lips sealed to Peter’s, and they stumbled inside, half collapsing against the wall. Venom shivered under his skin, wanting more and yet knowing he couldn’t show himself. Instead, he gave Eddie enough strength to lift Peter up, hands curling under his thighs, and slam him against the wall. Distantly, Eddie noticed how fucking _heavy_ Peter was – he certainly didn’t look like it.

“I hate you so much”, he breathed against Peter’s bare neck, nipping at it before he sunk his teeth at the junction between neck and shoulder.

Peter bucked against him with a loud moan, his hands gripping one of Eddie’s shoulders and the back of his head.

“Feeling’s mutual”, Peter gasped, his eyes opening to reveal blown pupils, rutting back against Eddie. “Fuck me like you mean it”, the young photographer added, and Eddie managed to carry him to the couch.

Peter’s spider-sense tingled like crazy but he couldn’t bring himself to care – his everything was tingling with desire and he was hard as a rock. The buttons of Peter’s long-sleeved shirt gave way and Eddie pushed the fabric down to reveal pale skin smooth as alabaster, and he shivered at such a blank canvas. He sucked purple marks into the white, latching his lips around a pert nipple until it was red and puffy and Peter was a mindless mess under his hands. Hurriedly, he pulled off his leather jacket and shrugged off his shirt, Peter’s hands splaying over his torso, feeling the strong muscles he couldn’t exactly see. He shivered: Eddie was so fucking _strong_ and aside from his wide shoulders, it didn’t show. He didn’t have a gym bro’s body, no, he had the hard muscled of a weight lifter – efficient muscles, if not as showy.

Eddie’s fingers scrabbled at his zipper, popping the button open and Peter rose just enough to help him drag the jean down his legs, which he wrapped around Eddie’s torso, dragging his nails down his pectorals and moaning at the sight of the small, thin red welts matching the bruises largely blooming over his own body. Eddie’s mouth found his own again, all teeth and tongue, biting mercilessly and plundering ruthlessly, and why hadn’t they done this sooner?

Eddie’s own jeans fell to the floor and he ground their cocks together, seeking the painful pleasure they gave each other. In a matter of seconds – and he was pretty sure Venom had helped, out of sight – their boxers were gone and he was holding both their lengths in his hand, marvelling at Peter’s flexibility. He reached under the cushions of the couch and retrieved the mostly empty bottle of lube, squelching some on his fingers and pushing one into Peter. The young man seized up, back arching, his body a tight vice around Eddie’s fingers, and he couldn’t stop himself from licking his lips as he felt Venom sprout from his back, out of sight, black tendrils hooking into his own entrance and holding him open for a thicker one to push into. So, Vee had had enough waiting.

“Oh fuck!” Peter cried out when Eddie pressed against his prostate, “Eddie”, he called, swinging his leg up so it rested on Eddie’s shoulder and _wow_. That was impressive.  
“What, can’t find anything witty to say when you’ve got fingers up your ass?” Eddie taunted, biting at the sensitive skin behind his knee and lathing his tongue on the mark.

Peter shivered, his cock drooling precum all over his stomach, and grabbed Eddie’s hand to force a second finger into his waiting body. He could take it – he wanted it so badly, it was as though he was going to die if Eddie didn’t fuck him soon. Eddie hung his head down and groaned low in his throat as a thick, black tendril pushed deep into him, rolling against his prostate and bringing him close to the edge as its thickness pulsed. He was certain it was as thick as a cock now, pulsing and thrusting into him – and no, he didn’t want to be reduced to the blabbering mess he usually was with Venom when Peter was still quite conscious under him.

“Fuck me”, Peter ordered with surprising strength, “fuck me or I’ll do it myself.”

Eddie grinned, feeling Venom’s strength coursing through his body.

“Oh I’d like to see you try”, he taunted, bunching his muscles.

It was an unexpected turn on when Peter grabbed his shoulders and rolled around, sending them crashing to the ground, showing more strength than Eddie or Venom expected. More strength than a regular human was supposed to have, but neither of them could bring themselves to care at the moment.

“Oh fuck that was hot”, Eddie moaned, locking his hands over Peter’s thighs and admiring how he’d marked him so beautifully. “I want to ruin you, Parker.”  
“You can try”, Peter gasped, grasping Eddie’s cock and guiding himself over it, sinking on it way too fast and not noticing the black tendril that had held it for him.

He didn’t see Venom, all eyes and teeth, looming over his shoulder and looking at Eddie, who shook his head frantically. Instead, he started to bounce on Eddie’s cock like he’d been made for it, his hands braced over Eddie’s abs and his muscles clenching with the effort.

“I’m sick of waiting”, a deep voice rumbled in Peter’s ear, making his spider-sense flare and then shut down completely as something long, hot and slippery wrapped itself around his cock.  
“Vee, no”, Eddie chocked on a moan as the symbiote wrapped his tongue around Peter’s cock and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts, making the young man cry out, his thighs nearly giving out.

Eddie’s eyes rolled back in his head from the sheer, overwhelming pleasure of having Peter’s amazing body bouncing on his cock and Venom fucking him powerfully at the same time. The sight was also something to behold, Peter flushed red with Eddie’s marks all over him, Venom looking over his shoulder as they rolled their tongue over him, black tendrils creeping up his sides to stroke and pinch his nipples. It was clearly too much, way too much, and Peter shook his head wildly as he tried to get a grip, his pleasure building too quickly and too powerfully.

Peter came first, painting Eddie’s abs in white, and he let out a cry of dismay and overstimulation when Venom lifted him from the man, cradling him as they focused on Eddie now. Peter was too out of it to panic, still his brain finally registered that there was something very deeply wrong with his co-worker and rival. It probably had to do with the long tongue and white eyes. And the teeth, too, so many teeth, so sharp and pointed. His pupils widened in interest when he noticed how the black tendrils kept Eddie immobile, holding his wrists tightly, how they stroke his dick and fucked into him rabidly, how one had just slid into his mouth and made his throat bulge, and wow. Tentacle-sex.

“Watch”, the black thing rumbled once more, making his hair stand on end.

Peter let a black tendril push past his lips, another wrap around his neck, his eyes set on Eddie, his cock back to full hardness already. Eddie came violently, his body twitching with it, and Peter moaned around the make-shift cock in his mouth as some hit his cheek. He arched when something pushed into him, thicker than Eddie’s cock had been, threatening to tear him apart, and Eddie, wrecked as he was, watched him with hooded eyes, smirking smugly.

His orgasm tore through him, his vision turning white as he collapsed, Venom lowering him onto Eddie.

“I like the not-quite-human”, the Symbiote said.  
“Traitor”, Eddie mouthed back, too tired to argue. “He’ll freak out when he’ll come back to.”

Venom grinned, a toothy, threatening smile.

“We’ll see.”

_Three months earlier – The Daily Globe_

“He’s just a _kid_ , you can’t send him out to take photos of supers!”  
“Parker is not a kid, Eddie”, his boss retorted. “And he’s a damn good photographer. A fan of your work, too. There’s no reason why you shouldn’t get along. Now scram, _please_. I have actual work to do.”

Eddie was seething but he stormed out of the office to find Peter Parker waiting for him. And god, Peter was a nerd. His thick brown hair hadn’t seen a hairbrush in months, and his wide brown eyes reminded him way too much of a lost puppy. He wore a too-large NASA shirt with jeans Eddie was quite sure were from the women section of a store, a large red hoodie hanging limply on his lean frame. He also had a camera around his neck, and a large grin.

‘Looks delicious.’

_Please Vee, not now_ , Eddie begged as he stepped up to Peter. And damn, was the guy cute. Cute, and yet there was something about him that made Venom uneasy. They had suggested that Peter wasn’t entirely human, but it was hard to believe looking at Peter.

“Are you even old enough to be here?” Eddie sighed, looking Peter from head to toe.

Peter flushed red and oh, was that an endearing characteristic, mortified.

“I’m twenty!” he protested.  
“You’re jail-bait, that’s what you are”, Eddie answered, definitively pleased with Peter’s reactions.  
“Oh that’s very mature”, Peter said, throwing his hands up. “And here I was excited to meet the great Eddie Brock, and he’s just another prick.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and tilted his head towards the exit.

“C’mon, the boss has a story he wants us to investigate.”

In the end, their antagonism turned to professionalism as they worked together on the story they’d been given. It took three months for them to snap and tumble into bed, and another three before they grudgingly admitted to some kind of weird friendship despite their alter-egos. It took another three months for them to conclude the story and realize that not only did they work fine together, but they _were_ fine together.

It was Venom who broke out the magical word (boyfriends) and ultimately set things in motions. Years passed in night-time patrols, dangerous fights against villains, story-covering for the _Daily Globe_ , leaving them firmly established in their common life.

It was night and they’d just come back from patrol, sharing fevered kisses as they stumbled into their apartment, when Peter’s spider-sense tingled and he pushed Eddie and Venom away, his hair standing on end.

“What is- What the FUCK”, Eddie blurted out, his eyes nearly bulging out.

Peter turned and saw the swirling vortex on the ground, one they had almost walked right into.

“What is that?” Peter breathed, and just as suddenly, the vortex starting to suck him in.

Venom shoot out, grabbing his hands, but the pull was too strong… and the three of them fell into the vortex. There was a long fall through radiant colours, and a rough landing on a rooftop.

“Brooklyn?”, Venom rumbled, sounding slightly confused.

Peter’s eyes widened as he took in a breath, a Spider-Man appearing on a giant screen right in front of them, swinging through the streets of New-York.

“Brooklyn”, he confirmed. “Just… Not _our_ Brooklyn.”

Not even ten meters away, Spider-Man passed, swinging with loud whoops of joy.

“Am I hallucinating?” Eddie said, his voice flat.  
“I don’t think you are, no”, Peter replied, awed. “C’mon, let’s follow him!”

They jumped and swung after the new Spider-Man for quite some time, before they very nearly collided with another swinging pair and landed roughly.

Peter straightened, and gaped.

His own face, with a few years more, was looking right back at him.


End file.
